Hot night
by DeadRat309
Summary: Imagine a hot night at Azumano museum. A thief. A sexy hunter. The sake of a T-rated story. And you have this evil little fic. Who wants to guess the pairing?


**Title: Hot night.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairing: DarkKrad.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. Slight OOCness. (What do you expect anyway? It's shounen-ai, AND it's humor). **

* * *

For your information, Krad could shriek like a freaking school girl in love if he wanted to. And the point was, he did _not_. Either he enjoyed annoying the shit out of you readers, or he had something more important to take care of. Perhaps something as sophisticated as convincing Satoshi Hikari to admit that he was so gay for Daisuke Niwa, or perhaps something simpler. Like choking that bloody bastard of a thief.

".back."

The blond inhaled deeply, trying to collect his calmness, which was supposed to be thrown down on the floor and stepped on a million times until it turned to dust a loooooooong time ago.

Amethyst eyes glanced at him. Then at the artifact. Then at him again.

"Why?" A smirk.

ARG!!

If Krad was not an oh-so-cool creature, and slapping one's forehead was not an oh-so-uncool thing to do, he would probably have done that _in front of_ the thief. It was a freaking hot night, yes, and everybody became _really_ impatient during hot nights. So why the hell was he here, waiting _patiently_ for that purple-haired guy to fill his air head with something solid?

"Because, thief, stealing was illegal. And, I'm going to kill you if you don't give it .now."

"Oh… So you don't want to kill me right? Aw… Kraddie, how sweet… I didn't know you care…"

Dark cocked his head to the side, purring happily. And earned himself a glare. Of doom.

"There, there, baby. You gotta stop doing that, or you'll get wrinkles someday."

Glared _harder_.

_**Cute…**_

_**What?**_

_**Nothing.**_

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. He was curious. Dark had sent out a note on his own this time, and not by Emiko's demand. That was odd, considering the thief was such a lazy-ass, and Krad had become less homicidal recently. True, the blond had allowed the red head to be near Satoshi anytime he wanted except for working time – a.k.a Dark's stealing time, and the angel even talked to Daisuke once in a while without using energy balls and fists. Why was Dark risking their luck by willingly anger the Hikari hunter now? The Niwa mused. That artifact was just a normal statue, and the thief didn't even show that he cared about it one bit.

"You give me no choice, then."

The fallen angel spoke through his gritted teeth. He plucked out a feather and threw at the purple-haired man. Dark easily caught it, his smirk windened.

"That's all you have Krad-chan? I was hoping mo… Ouch!"

Two energy balls hit his chest at the same time, throwing Dark backwards. Krad appeared next to him a second later. Golden eyes glinted in fury as the hunter pinned both his hands down on the cold stone surface.

"No, that's not all I have, you ignorant fool…"

"Wow…" Dark let out a gasp as the angel's weight settled on him. Then he grinned. "… Notice what kind of position we're in, baby? Make me think of stuff…"

"Shut up!"

**He keeps calling you 'baby'… Did you two do something behind my back?**

**No, Satoshi-sama. **Groaned.

**Then why's he calling you that?**

**Hell if I know. **

"Hey baby…"

"Don't call me that."

"You're blushing."

Okay, so the thief had cracked his head somewhere between their fight. He? Blushing? What kind of idiot could think he was BLUSHING?

**You're blushing.**

**Shut up, Satoshi-sama.**

Krad leaned down a little, his face dangerously close to Dark's. The hunter's voice went threateningly low. "You're dead…"

_**Er… Dark?**_

_**Uh huh?**_

_**Do something!**_

_**Something being…**_

_**Stopping Krad you idiot!**_

_**If you say so, Dai-chan. If you say so… **_.

_**What're you planning?**_

_**Whatever do you mean?**_

Dark suddenly lifted his head up. Cat-like eyes widened, and before Krad's brain could figure out what the thief was going to do, warm lips had pressed against his rosy ones. He immediately released the purpled-haired man in shock, and Dark took advantage of the confusing moment to flip their position, stradling the blond.

"What if I don't wanna die?"

A knowingly smile was shown on the thief's face as he bent down and captured his counterpart's mouth once again. Without hesitance, he slipped his tongue through slightly parted lips, enjoying the sweet taste of the still freezing hunter. _Just as I expected… He's unique…_

_**Just as **_**you**_** expected?**_

_**Why yes.**_

Satoshi cleared his throat. **Mind explaining to me?**

**Explaining what?**

**Why he is kissing you.**

**Who's kissing me?**

**Er… the thief is!?**

**He is?**

**Yes.**

**Shit!**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. You all believed that the great Dark Mousy, thief extraordinare, symbol of manliness and sexiness, was a downright womanizer… didn't you? Anyway, he was _just_ as straight as a pencil - or at least that was what his scary fangirls surely stated. One question: were pencils really _that_ straight? Probably not. Damn stupid producers and their stupid corruption…

But it wasn't complaining time, Krad realized. So he did what he needed to do, as in, common sense. He struggled violently.

Really, what did you expect him to do? Kiss back!?

_Release me at once, you stupid thief! I demand you! _The angel silently screamed. How he could scream in utter silence, ask God. Maybe it was a special talent or something.

Dark felt his rival's fierce protest beneath him, yet he brushed it off and continued his ministration. The purple-haired man let go of Krad's lips and started to move down, nibbling on the exposed milky neck. He smirked inwardly when the blond shuddered in pleasure. The fallen angel moaned softly.

_He's such a damn good kisser… No, that's not it!_

"Le… Let go of me!" The hunter panted, attempting to push his counterpart off, but to no avail. Dark's grip on his wrists only tightened.

"Why should I?" Asked the thief teasingly. "You know you like it."

And he licked a pale earlobe.

**Shit! Satoshi-sama, get out there!**

**And be molested by that pervert? Like hell I will!**

**Get out there and fight like a man, you coward!**

**Well who just asked to hide behind this coward a second ago?**

The bickering between the pair would have gone on and on until the day our human world was dominated by our very With, if Dark hadn't stopped and glanced at the closed door. He heard footsteps, which could only mean that the useless police force was on their butt. _Damn… _The purple-haired man reluctantly loosened his hold on Krad's hands, before planting a quick peck on his angel's flushed cheek.

"Gotta go. See ya 'round, Kraddie-kins."

The taller man summoned his familiar and flew out the window, leaving behind a stunned hunter.

Ah, peacefully quiet. Now just you wait… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

**WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? HE KISSED ME!**

**How should I know? I thought you two were straight.**

**I **_**am **_**straight.**

**Let's see about that… **

The 14-year-old genius shrugged his shoulders. He smirked. _The damsel's in distress…_

It was such a hot night. Damn hot.

* * *

_Oh my, I'm freaking stressed. And when I'm stressed, I'll write humors. And when I write humors, I'll torture Krad... Heh heh... Consider this as a gift fic for all you DarkKrad fans. And yeah, there might be a sequel to this, if I feel like writing one, but it'll take long since I'm busy with 'Hollow'. Flame if you like, 'cause my one-short writing skill sucks, and my grammar is horrible. Love ya! _

_**To Crizzy-chan and Stormshadow13 (If you ever read this): I've sent you an email... Have you received it yet?**_


End file.
